


Just the Way You Are

by zsyree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Shiro and Allura working at the Garrison, Shiro is sick, mention of Klance, mention of Lotor, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsyree/pseuds/zsyree
Summary: Never in her life did Allura think she would lose sleep thinking about a colleague at the Garrison but she supposed it’s inevitable when someone as enigmatic as Takashi Shirogane was plaguing your mind.





	Just the Way You Are

Never in her life did Allura think she would lose sleep thinking about a colleague at the Garrison but she supposed it’s inevitable when someone as enigmatic as Takashi Shirogane was plaguing your mind. Keith and Lance cornered her after class that afternoon rambling about how poor Shiro was unable to supervise their spacecraft simulation training because he was knocked out with fever and colds.

She suspected that the couple was trying to guilt trip her and Allura almost agreed to take care of Shiro when she remembered how Shiro had been avoiding her the past couple of weeks.

Allura didn't want to put a label on their relationship. Their mission on the Kerberos gave them an opportunity to get to know each other and an odd sort of understanding and affection developed between them.  She cared for him, but anything past friendship was something she was afraid to explore especially when she was unsure of his feelings. She had known what one-sided love was like and Allura didn’t want a repeat of what happened with Lotor anytime soon.

Sighing dejectedly, Allura grabbed her coat and left her apartment. Despite the recent strain in their relationship, Shiro was a friend and she couldn't leave him alone knowing he needed someone to care for him. She will go to his apartment to make sure he's comfortable and feeling better. Maybe after then she could get her much needed sleep.

* * *

Shiro stood in the doorway staring in disbelief at the woman who looked impossibly like Allura. Groping for the doorframe, he clutched it, trying to keep the dizziness at bay. He stared at her, half-convinced that his fever was causing him to hallucinate.

"What do you want?" he asked roughly hoping she'll get the hint that he didn't appreciate her being here.

Allura took one look at him and felt her resolve crumble beneath her. Shiro looked so helpless, dressed in a simple black shirt and gray pants, his hair hadn't been combed in days. She saw him looking at her through red-rimmed eyes.

"Keith and Lance told me you had a fe-," she broke off as Shiro wrapped his arms around himself, his body shaking. Her hand instinctively moved and against her better judgment, reached out to touch his forehead to test his temperature.

"That feel's good, Allura," he sighed contentedly, closing his eyes at the coolness of her fingers against his skin.

A blush warmed her cheeks. "I think it's best if I bring you to the hospital, Shiro."

Her words seemed to recall him back to his senses and Shiro pulled his head back and walked to the living room of his apartment. Allura followed closely behind him.

"Lance was worried about you and Keith asked me to check if you were taking your medicines."

"I can take care of myself," he replied gruffly, rolling his head on the back of his sofa as if it was too heavy to lift. "You can leave."

An awkward silence befalls the two of them and Shiro felt the familiar warmth spread across his chest whenever he was near Allura.

“I don’t know what I did wrong to make you upset with me.”

Shiro opened his eyes to look at her but remained still, not sure how to respond to her, "But I can't leave you alone knowing you're sick. Please let me take care of you."

Dark grey eyes locked against aqua blue ones. Under his scrutinizing gaze, he saw genuine concern in her eyes.

Guilt washed over him. Allura deserved more than what he could offer. "I'm not the best patient in the world you know," he said, hoping to break the tension between the two of them.

Her eyes widened before giggling against the back of her hand, "I've handled students at the Garrison, Shiro. I know a difficult person when I see one."

He grunted and closed his eyes, not sure if he was being insulted or not.

"Have you eaten anything since this morning?"

When Shiro didn't respond, Allura went to the kitchen to check the pantry and fridge only to find a box of opened biscuits of indeterminate age, a nearly empty carton of milk and slices of leftover pizza.

"You need something to eat before you take your medicine," she said, grabbing her purse from the coffee table near his couch. "I passed by a grocery store on my way here, I'll go and-"

"You don't have to do this Allura," he managed to raise his head to look at her. "I just need to sleep this off."

As his head dropped back down against the back of his sofa, Allura can't help but feel her chest tighten in sympathy. "You need to eat first before taking your medicine. I'll be quick."

"I'm locking the door once you leave."

"Keith gave me your spare key so you can't keep me out."

His mouth turned sullen and Allura smiled warmly at him. Who would've thought that the legendary pilot of the Kerberos mission could act like five years old when sick? 

* * *

Shiro had just stepped out of the shower wearing a clean shirt and pants, his hair damp from recent washing when Allura entered his apartment carrying two large brown bags.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked as Shiro took the grocery bags from her hands and placed it on the kitchen counter. He nodded in affirmation and Allura smiled at him before grabbing the cream colored apron to start working on the soup. She combined the broth with soy, vinegar, sesame oil, salt, and sugar in a pot and brought it to a boil.

“I think this is my years’ worth of grocery, Princess,” Shiro noted bemusedly at the amount of food and supply she brought for him from the store.

Allura paused, it had been months since he last called her by that nickname. “But I wanted to make sure you have everything so you don’t have to go out if you need anything.”

Shiro felt guilty because he had been acting like a jerk to her the past couple of weeks and yet Allura was here, taking care of him.

"What are you making?"

She looked up at him, her face flushed from the heat. "Dumpling soup."

Shiro nodded and went to sit on the couch across the kitchen. Allura had been the first person that’s ever cooked in his apartment. She looked domesticated like she belonged in his house with her hair tied in a loose ponytail, wearing the apron his mother gave him as a housewarming present.

Funny how he never thought of his apartment as anything more than a place of rest when he's not on a mission. But as he watched Allura fuss over his meal, the aroma of dumpling soup filling his apartment, and the dining table littered with groceries and fresh fruits, Shiro felt at home.

He watched her stir the ingredients together before grabbing a ladle in one of the drawers and scooped a healthy serving on one of the bowls.

"Do you think you can eat on your own?" she asked, placing the tray on the coffee table near him.

He was tempted to say no, that he wanted her to feed him just to see how flustered she would get but Allura had gone out of her way to take care of him. The least he could do is to behave himself.

Allura seated herself beside him and watched as Shiro downed a spoonful of soup then closed his eyes in an expression of what could have been pain or pleasure.

"Is it okay?" she asked worriedly. "I might have added too much-"

"It's good," he said turning to her with the barest hint of a smile.

After finishing his second bowl, Allura handed him a glass of water and ibuprofen and Shiro took the tablet and washed it down with a big gulp of water.

"Get some rest," she advised, tucking the pillow behind his back. He smelled clean, like amber, something warm and summery. Allura turned slightly and found him staring at her, his lips dangerously close to her. She felt the thumping of her heart against her chest causing something to unravel inside of her. "I'll just be over at the kitchen if you need me."

He followed her, leaning back against the counter at the sink as she set the dishes in and rinsed them under the faucet.

"I thought I told you to rest."

He shrugged at her and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "I already warned you I am not the most obedient person, Allura."

She turned to look at him, drying her hands with the dishtowel. "Yes, you are even worse than the cadets at the Garrison."

He made a face at her and Allura giggled at him. Looking up, she saw him took a deep breath. Her eyes followed Shiro’s movement, one hand easing to her waist as he stood away from the counter, pulling her closer to him. A blush seeped into her cheeks as she slowly looked up at him.

“I'm not upset with you,” he started, not really sure why he decided to say it but it bothered him that she thought about it that way. “But lately I've become distracted that I can't think clearly. I've got knots in my stomach and constant pains in my chest," he broke off and inhaled sharply.

"Whenever I see you talking or smiling to any man, I go insane with jealousy."

“Oh,” she gasped and Allura bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say to him.

“You’re way out of my league, Allura," she could feel Shiro’s hand pressing against her back and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "You are beautiful, smart, and an amazing scientist.  Unlike Lotor, I’ve got nothing to offer to you. I’m just a pilot… "

"You don't have to be anything other than what you are, Shiro," Allura replied tenderly. "I like you just the way you are.”

Her pulse jumped as he pressed her closer to him, his hand trailing against her arm as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

Allura kissed him, her lips soft but eager, her lack of practice making her pause once and look to him before her fingers tightened on the nape of his neck with more intent. Allura made a muted sound beneath the kiss when his arms closed around her in a more powerful embrace and he lifted his face from hers, making her catch her breath, feeling her heartbeat fast against his chest.

He let her ease away a little, still close, his arms locked loosely around her. For a moment she returned his study, eyes going over his face as his hand pressed to her back, a comfortable warmth on her spine.

Allura reached up to touch his forehead. It was cool and slightly damp. “No more fever. But you need to rest,” she made a motion for him to get back on the sofa. “I should probably go, it’s getting late. 

Shiro ignored Allura’s instructions and followed her to the door reaching it at the same time as she did. She turned around to face him. 

“I'm serious, Allura,” he whispered softly against her.

“I know.”

“So do you think,” he asked, as he continued to lean closer. She saw the ripple of a swallow in his throat. “Do you think I have a chance?”

“We’ll see,” she muttered smiling at him. “I’m not the type of girl who’s easily impressed by looks, Shiro.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Is that a challenge, Princess?”

“Maybe,” she replied before reaching on her toes to kiss his cheek.

And as Allura walked away from his apartment with a slight skip to her steps, Shiro smiled smugly feeling a burst of happiness bubble inside his chest. 

_He definitely has a chance._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm trying my hand at writing one-shots as practice for my multi-chapter stories. If you have a prompt you would like me to write, you can head over to my tumblr and shoot me an ask. Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
